A Drop of Cursed Water
by second wings
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO TROWA 1/2 IS HERE! Trowa finally founds the solution to his curse, but will he obtain it?!
1. Default Chapter

A Drop of Cursed Water  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some OOC, humour  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Notes: Finally! A SEQUEL TO TROWA 1/2! Thank you for waiting patiently  
and I'll definitely update this faster if many reviews come!  
  
For others, you might need to read my Trowa 1/2 story to understand  
this fic. Yes, this is a Ranma 1/2 fusion fic thing,  
but you don't need to know Ranma 1/2 to understand this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
USER?  
  
  
  
PASSWORD.  
  
  
  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED.  
  
LOGGING IN…  
  
Click. Click-click.  
  
OPENING JOURNAL LOG.  
  
NEW ENTRY?  
  
  
  
Date: April 29 AC196  
  
Residing in colony L1 now, but the pilots and I are planning to   
go to China on a mission.   
The mission? To find a cure for Trowa's "abnormality."  
Long story short: Trowa has the ability to transform into a   
woman by cold water, but back to a man by hot water.   
Duo discovered from a…um, show, that there's a magical pool from   
the valley of Jusenkyö to make Trowa a man permanently.   
All he has to do is "drown" in it and his curse is no more.  
  
Confused? I know I am. Even though I'm used to it,   
I still don't believe it…  
  
Hn. I guess old legends can be true after all…  
However, we did not prove that YET…  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
~tbc~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A Drop of Cursed Water  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some OOC, humour  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! Especially the correction of the  
place. Okay, so the pools are all in China? *sigh* Surprisingly,  
I'm pretty clueless in Ranma 1/2.   
And hey, i'd like to have some suggestions too! I don't want this  
to be too much of a short fic!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa sighs uncomfortably on his chair in the airplane.   
But no matter what, he has to look on the bright side.   
This is it, he's finally going to be cured!   
No more water precautions, no more scalding to death…  
no more Duo's constant pranks!  
He smiles at the sight of Quatre sitting besides him,   
looking excitingly out the window. With the curse gone,   
there won't be any more complications in their new relationship.   
Quatre won't have to be careful or protective about the situation   
in public anymore.   
  
Trowa remembers one time at the park where the children nearby   
splashed water on him. By turning into a girl, the kids freaked out   
and their parents start calling them hentais and other names.   
Not only that, but for some reason, Quatre likes to torture him   
while he's in his female form. Always playfully mocking him by not   
letting Trowa near him because he's a girl. Ugh.   
  
Few minutes later, Quatre finds Trowa sleeping peacefully in his chair.   
He's glad that Trowa will be back to himself.   
He understands that transforming a girl back and forth can be   
irritating, but Quatre can't help himself.   
Trowa looks cute when he's angry.   
  
He has to be careful about the female subject though.   
It didn't worry him before, but a certain dream gets him thinking…  
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre opens his eyes sleepily to the morning dawn.   
His arms search for the comforting warmth of Trowa,   
but to find a cold empty space instead. Quatre panics at his love's   
disappearance, but to his relief, Trowa walks into their bedroom.   
Then Quatre realizes the female form Trowa is in…and the fact   
that Trowa looks tearful.  
  
"Trowa? What's wrong?"  
  
"Quatre…I-I-"  
  
"…Trowa…?"  
  
"I-I'm PREGNANT!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I knew it!" Trowa crumbles down,  
"You don't love me anymore because I'm PREGNANT AND A GIRL FOREVER!"   
He, now a she, begins to cry hysterically.  
  
Quatre couldn't believe it. There's only one thing a   
guy can do in this situation.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Quatre! Quatre!"  
  
Quatre thrashes around until he feels a firm hand on his shoulder.   
"Huh?"  
He opens his eyes to see Trowa glancing at him in concern.  
  
"Trowa! You're still male!"  
  
Trowa lists an eyebrow, "Um, yeah…that depends on my particular   
situation though…"  
  
"You mean…YOU'RE ACTUALLY PREGNANT!?"  
  
A silent pause.  
  
"You've been drinking too much tea, didn't you Quatre?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre winces at the nightmare and the comments from Trowa.   
He doesn't want that to happen in his life ever.  
With the thought in his mind, he slowly prepares himself for a long,   
and hopefully non-nightmarish sleep.   
  
~tbc~  
I know this one is short, but better more short chapters  
than long delayed chapters, ne?  
Next chapter will have some happenings for sure! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Drop of Cursed Water  
By Moon Dragon  
Warnings: *YAOI* 3+4, 1+2, some OOC, humour  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Notes: Delays, delays...sorry. ^^O  
At least I finally updated, ne?   
I found out that the fic is actually going to have a Ranma 1/2  
crossover, but you don't really need to know Ranma 1/2 to read this!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei mumbles as he scans the pamphlet in his hand…   
  
…written neatly in Japanese writing…   
  
"This is all Maxwell's fault…"   
  
Duo turns his head at that comment, "What do you mean by that?!"   
"First of all, you're the one who chose the airline that completely   
failed to bring us to our destination…and instead, left us stranded   
here in Japan!" Wufei crushes the pamphlet to emphasize his anger.   
  
Duo pouts in annoyance, "Well, I didn't know that airplane had   
problems…It was PURE COINCIDENCE!"   
"Funny," Wufei counters, "'pure coincidence' is always the excuse   
whenever it's YOUR FAULT!"   
  
The crowd was starting to throw second glances at the squabbling   
pair while the three other pilots look upon them in exasperation.   
Trowa stands aside like a stick, while Quatre prevents Duo from   
clawing Wufei's eyes out. Heero just sighs and shakes his head.   
But Wufei does have a point. Because of airline difficulties,   
the pilots are delayed in Japan for a few days. 'Well,' Heero mused,   
'At least I know how to speak Japanese. If no one did, then we'd   
really be in trouble.' He glances again at Duo and Wufei again.   
'Forget the language. If Trowa, Quatre and I weren't here, then   
they're doomed. Period.'   
He walks over to spare Quatre from being the peacemaker.   
He pulls them apart efficiently with a handful of Wufei's shirt   
in one hand and Duo's braid in the other.   
"Break it up you two. We have to find a place to rest first."   
He says quite aggressively. At the same time, both pilots release   
themselves from Heero's grip. They give each other one last glare   
before grunting and heaving their baggage up.   
  
A loud growl escapes from Duo's stomach. "Can we eat first?" He asks,   
shooting a pleading look at Heero. Heero's expression softens a   
bit at Duo's statement. Quatre smiles brightly,   
"Eating would be a good idea." He addresses to Heero,   
"Maybe you can show us a good place to eat?" Heero hesitates slightly.   
He doesn't really know much about Japan; only the military history   
and language is familiar to him. But he'll try nevertheless.   
The least he can do is distinguish the reasonably priced restaurants   
from the expensive ones. "Okay."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Heeeeero…"   
  
"What is it Duo?"   
  
"Are we there yet?"   
  
"That's the tenth time you've asked that…"   
  
"…So are we there yet?"   
  
"…No…"   
  
Duo sighs, his feet are starting to hurt from walking along the   
streets. He stops momentarily as his nose picks up a delicious smell.   
He gazes at a small shop with a scripted Japanese writing.   
The other pilots stop as well, looking over to see what Duo finds   
so interesting.   
  
"Maxwell, are you going to stand there and gawk at it all day?"   
Wufei mumbles and is the first to step in.   
It's the only open (and affordable) restaurant they've seen so   
far and they're starving! The other pilots trail behind him in a   
solitary line and are met with a cheery greeting.   
"Hello!" A girl with long dark hair smiles at them.   
Strangely, she wears a strap across her chest with small spatulas   
attached to it. "My name is Ukyo, welcome to my Okonomiyaki shop!"   
  
~tbc~ 


End file.
